Myra's Worries
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Myra worries about John Paul's behaviour and takes him to see Father Kieron in hopes that he can help her find out who this mystery man is. JPKieron McPriest slashyness. My first Hollyoaks fic


**Myra's Worries**

"I'm off out for the night, having dinner with... erm... what's her name?" Niall pulled on his shirt, grinning to Kieron who was currently spread across the sofa with a beer in one hand, remote in the other. The priest gave a sigh "Any chance it's Veronica?" The question was rhetorical, of course it was Veronica because last night was Jennifer and tomorrow would be Cindy. Niall lit up, thankful, whilst Kieron turned back to the TV, shaking his head. He couldn't complain, he'd been like that once, _before_ he'd found his calling. "Well anyways mate, I probably won't be home tonight, it's the blonde right?" Kieron shook his head, it was a good job somebody listened to Niall when he talked about the birds he'd chatted up. Niall had a new date every night and Kieron was surprised none of them had twigged on by now. "That's Cindy" Kieron looked over the back of the sofa to his friend, offering a small smile. "I believe Veronica is the brunette from the Ukraine... long legs and dark eyes, I think" Niall moved to stand behind Kieron, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You're a life saver mate, really, you are" He ruffled Kieron's hair and headed to the door, grabbing his wallet and keys. "See you tomorrow, mate" He winked at the priest and was gone. Kieron sighed and sunk lower into the settee. On the TV screen a blonde haired woman was running towards a small wrecked boat, a man laid before it, half dead. It took him a few moments to realise he was still watching Tristan and Isolde.

Soon the blonde woman was clambering into a boat, an elder woman joining her as the man, previously half dead, was now pushing the boat, apologising, before he ran back to join a battle. He couldn't help but compare himself to the onscreen couple. The love between them was so strong but was doomed from the start, shown in sordid affairs when the maiden was forced to marry and eventually, after discovery, allowed, to only have the hero killed in battle and the maiden disappear. Kieron and his own lover, John Paul, seemed to have their own sordid affair, their own little secret. It wasn't that there was anyone else involved, unless you considered God, but if people knew, the community would hate them. It was bad enough that there was a stupid stereotype of catholic priests touching choir boys but if anyone found out... John Paul was nineteen, legal but only just seems as the law was that homosexual couples could have sex at 18, rather than 16 like heterosexual couples. They'd be given Hell.

What about Myra? She already found it hard to love her disastrous brood. Michaela was in general a trouble maker. Sometimes it was accidental, but it seemed to follow her everywhere. Mercedes was, well to put it bluntly, a slapper. Carmel was in general a bit of a failure, she meant well but she didn't always apply herself because of her lacking confidence. Tina was in general the good girl, quiet and forgotten whilst Jackie was loud and trying to make a life away from the loud McQueen home. John Paul, the 'only' son, had come out as gay with best friend, his straight best friend with a girlfriend. She loved her son and knew he'd never really intended to hurt anyone but it had still been so painful to her, knowing her son was hurting other people. Then there was the guilt of that seventh child, the oldest one. She'd confided in him a few weeks ago about a beautiful son she'd given up to the church when she was just 14 years old. Devastated and guilt ridden she'd tried to love the others but she couldn't help but wonder what ever came of that boy. The film ended and Kieron's attention was drawn back to the TV as 'My name is Earl' came on.

My name is earl was followed by repeats of friends from the first series and Kieron found himself chuckling. There was a loud bang at the door just as Ross was telling Phoebe his marriage with Carol was over 'Cause Carol's a lesbian, and I'm not... and apparently it's not a mix and match situation.' Kieron chuckled loudly and set his beer on the coffee table before striding over to the door, remote in hand still. He opened it, only to be greeted by a rather distraught looking Myra and an amused John Paul. Kieron's brows quirked as he stepped back to allow the two in. "I'm so sorry father, I just... I'm worried and I need your help" Myra clasped Kieron's free hand and squeezed it tightly, John Paul remained silent. Kieron's heart pounded. What was wrong? Was it John Paul? He nodded trying to form a smile that didn't give away his worry. "What's wrong Myra? Would you like to sit down or have a cup of tea?" Kieron gestured towards the settee but she shook her head. She looked over to John Paul, giving him a look Kieron interpreted as worry and possibly anger. "Please, Father. Would you talk to my boy? I... He won't talk to me" Her eyes watered slightly "I'm scared he's seeing someone like Craig again" Kieron opened his mouth to talk. Did she mean that she was worried he was dating a man or someone with a personality similar to Craig's personality? She always seemed to be accepting of John Paul's homosexuality. She gave a slight sob and he was instantly silenced. "Father, I'm worried he might be dating a married man. Please, talk to him?" Kieron glanced to John Paul who smiled at him, looking almost shy but still gleeful. Kieron looked back to Myra and nodded. "Leave him to me" He pulled the woman into a hug, smiling to John Paul over her shoulder. She pulled away, squeezing him. She turned around and hugged her son, the priest watched, feeling slightly guilty before she turned back to him. "Tell you what, Myra. He can spend the night here. Niall's gone out for the night so one of us can have the settee and whoever's awake longest can have my bed" Myra opened her mouth to protest but Kieron ushered her towards the door. "Now now, Myra, I won't take no for an answer. You go home, put your feet up and I'll get down to the bottom of it. I promise I'll work out what's wrong and I'll do what seems most reasonable" Kieron flashed a charming smile and heard John Paul chuckle as Myra visibly melted. It was obvious she had a soft spot for the young priest and she wouldn't say no. She hugged them each goodbye and left quickly. After she'd told John Paul that he better talk to the good father and behave, _it was _his Christian duty, after all.

As soon as she was gone Kieron moved towards John Paul, pressing the younger man to the wall. His lips met roughly with John Paul's, hands pushing the student's jacket over his shoulders. "Oh father" John Paul smirked as he pulled away from Kieron slightly. "Are you going to punish me?" Kieron rolled his eyes at his lover's comment but craned his neck forwards to bite down on John Paul's lower lip. The younger man whimpered, hitting Kieron lightly in the shoulder. The priest chuckled and pulled away, giving John Paul chance to grasp them hem of Kieron's red sweater and pull it over his head. "So, John Paul" Kieron smirked as he backed the man towards the settee "Are you seeing anyone?" John Paul tumbled backwards onto the settee. Kieron grinned widely, taking in the sight of the other in. John Paul was on his back, shirt riding up slightly as he panted, flushed. His legs were open, one on the floor and the other hung over the arm of the sofa. John Paul had the same goofy smile on his face as he looked up at the other man. "Actually father, I am" John Paul pushed himself up, pulled off his own shirt before he lay back down. He ran a hand through his hair. Kieron's brows rose "Oh really, anyone I know?" Kieron liked this game. He moved to straddle the other man, resting his palms on a pale chest. John Paul shuddered at the feel of Kieron's cold hands. That was one thing he loved about Kieron, his hands were large and strong, thick, and usually, warm. The priest playfully twisted the other man's nipples, careful not to hurt him too much. John Paul yelped, trying to kick the other man off. Kieron had the upper hand, a bigger frame and more meat on his bones as Myra put it. "I'm not telling now!" John Paul turned his head away, crossing his arms over his chest protectively but the smile on his lips gave him away. "Aww go on. You know you want to" Kieron chuckled, reaching to turn John Paul's face to look at him. John Paul shook his head, refusing to look at him. "Now now, John Paul, I promised your mother I'd get to the bottom of this" That got a laugh out of John Paul. John Paul reached up, pulling at Kieron's shirt. "I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of something" He gained a smirk as the now shirtless Kieron pounced on him. The sofa squeaked and Kieron found the sweet spot on John Paul's neck, suckling hard as the younger man groaned. Friends carried on ignored.

The next morning the two went to the McQueen's home. John Paul had a bounce in his step whilst Kieron couldn't keep the grin off his face. Myra had the door open before they even stepped foot into the small front garden. "Oh, you two look rested" She smiled, happily as John Paul stopped in front of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her smaller figure. Kieron squeezed past them, making sure to brush his hand against John Paul's arse as he stepped went. "We had a long discussion last night, Myra" Kieron sat himself down, smiling. John Paul moved to sit next to him on the settee, quickly squeezing Kieron's hand as Myra busied herself in the kitchen making sandwiches and tea. "You don't have to worry about John Paul, Myra" Kieron smiled as she sat opposite them, putting the food on the coffee table. She raised her brow, firing a relieved look at John Paul. "That's good to know Father Kieron. I've been worried sick" John Paul glanced at his hands, feeling guilty. Kieron put a hand on the younger man's knee and squeezed, gaining his attention. "John Paul's just been feeling a bit suffocated, what with living with four women" Kieron chuckled and reached for a cup of tea. John Paul managed a blush and Myra was convinced. "John Paul, you stupid boy" She laughed and moved towards them, wrapping a tight hug around her son. Kieron smiled. "I was going to talk to Niall and see if he felt like having a boy's night every now and then, give John Paul a chance to get away from the hair and makeup a bit more often. He could stay at the flat with us for a night" Kieron saw Myra and John Paul take on shocked expressions. He'd not mentioned it to John Paul. "That's a great idea, Father Kieron. Where would we be without - Oh! I'm late!" Myra leapt up from her seat and grabbed her coat from the back of the sofa. "I'm going with your Nan to hospital again" She informed John Paul. "I'm ever so sorry father Kieron" Myra smiled and kissed each man's hair before dashing out the door. "So" Kieron grinned, sliding an arm around the back of the settee "You never did tell me. Is he someone I know?" John Paul laughed and hit Kieron lightly before he twisted a hand to Kieron's dark hair and pulled the man in for a kiss.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm not really sure how I've managed to portray the boys in this one. I was going for a playful mood between John Paul and Kieron. I remember Niall saying he'd had a few one night stands to Kieron and something about being nice to the ones he liked so thought I'd role with that. This is set between the episode where John Paul spends the night with Kieron and the one where Myra thinks Elliot is the mystery man.

I love John Paul and Kieron as a couple. I never saw Craig but bless Kieron.. he's so cute and he's so mature


End file.
